Alienjagd
by Raylan
Summary: Was wenn doch ein Alien auf der Erde lebt und die Regierung wind davon bekommt? Was wenn der Alien seine Kräfte der Gestalltwandlung einsetzen kann? Ich glaube der Titel bleibt doch. Wer sich dafür interressiert Fortsetzung follgt!
1. Chapter 1

Die Figuren gehören bis jetzt noch alle mir. Auch wenn das in Zukunft vieleicht anders ist...

* * *

Sie waren hinter mir her. Ich wusste es. Ganz einfach so. Ich hatte es schon vorher gewusst, doch der Schuss auf meinen Kollegen hatte mir nur wieder gezeigt, wie dumm ich doch war. Wie hatte ich glauben können, sie abgehängt zu haben? Sie zurückgelassen zuhaben, als ich ein neues Leben anfing? Ich war so dumm. Alle interpretierten mich falsch. Sie dachten ich währe besorgt um ihn. Doch meine Sorge galt in erster Linie mir selbst, da ich wusste auf wen sie es wirklich abgesehen hatten. Nach einem langen Tag, an seinem Krankenbett, machte ich mich auf nachhause zu fahren. Doch dort, erwartete mich nur noch mehr Grauen. Als ich ankam, war die Wohnungstür aufgebrochen. Mein Appartement total verwüstet. Sogar vor Wertgegenständen hatten sie keinen Halt gemacht. So, lag die Uhr meiner Großmutter, die meine Familie immer als Kristalluhr bezeichnet hatte, zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Ich wusste nun genau, dass sie mich gefunden hatten. Sie, die immer alle Fäden zogen und unbeeindruckt bleiben. Sie, die immer Recht behalten und sich nie sorgen müssen. Sie, deren Wohnungen nie durchsucht werden. Ich stand einfach nur da. Unfähig mich zu bewegen, den Blick starr auf die Uhr gerichtet, bis das Telefon klingelte. Ich hob ab und begann zu zittern. Was wenn es einer von ihnen war? Doch es meldete sich nur Jenny am Telefon. Sie sagte mir, dass Mik mein Partner, über alles hinweg war. Ich bedankte mich, ließ ihm sobald er erwachen sollte, schöne Grüße ausrichten, auch wenn ich zugleich wusste, dass ich sie ihm am liebsten selbst bestellt hätte. Aber es ging nicht. Gerade als ich aufhängen wollte, knackte es in der Leitung. Ich wurde abgehört. Sie wussten, dass ich da war. Ich ließ den Hörer fallen. Er zersprang mit einem knirschendem Geräusch am Boden. Ich starrte zur Tür. Würden sie kommen und mich holen? Ich wollte nicht so enden wie meine Leiblicheneltern. Als mir das schlagartig bewusst wurde, rannte ich ins Bad. Vermutlich, hatten sie schon das gesamte Haus umstellt. Ich öffnete das Fenster. Schritte kamen den Gang auf meine Wohnungstür zu. Ich stieg auf das Fensterbrett und von dort aus weiter auf das Dach, das Klopfen an der Tür beachtete ich nicht. 

Als sie die Tür aufbrachen und das offene Fenster fanden, kletterte schon lange niemand mehr auf dem Dach. Später bezeugte einer der Männer, die die Fenster beobachten sollten, ich sei auf das Dach gestiegen, aber nie herunter gesprungen. So mussten sie abziehen, doch sie verriegelten die Tür meiner Wohnung, so dass niemand sie unbefugt betreten, oder verlassen konnte, denn sie glaubten immer noch, dass ich mich dort aufhielt.

Als sie fort waren und ich mich sicher fühlte, schlich ich auf leisen Pfoten aus meinem Versteck in der Dachrinne. Dann kletterte ich zurück auf das Dach und schob mich, oben angekommen, in Richtung Garage und Abstiegsmöglichkeit. Am Rand des Daches angekommen musste ich leider feststellen, dass das Garagendach etwas, sehr, niedriger war als das Hausdach. Wahrscheinlich, hatten sie dort drüben auch noch irgend jemanden postiert, um mich zu bewachen. Ich überlegte, bis ich den Nachtfalter im Laternenlicht der Straßenlampe sah. Minuten später schon hatte ich den Höhenunterschied überwunden und war auf dem Dach der Garage. Dort schlich ich wieder, als pechschwarze Katze, im Schatten entlang, bis ich eine Einstiegsmöglichkeit gefunden hatte. Als ich die Garagenanlage verließ, währe ich beinahe noch einem von ihnen in die Füße gelaufen, doch er scheuchte mich nur fort, indem er mir einen Fußtritt verpassen wollte, dem ich aber geschickt auswich. Kurz darauf, war ich im dunkel der Nacht, im Gebüsch verschwunden und kein menschliches Auge konnte mich mehr erkennen.

* * *

Dies ist kein normaler Akte-X-fic (denk ich mal). Die Hauptpersonen (Mulder und Scully) fehlen. Ich habe eine Person gewählt über die man rein gar nichts weiß (Name, Aussehen...). Was es mit der Katze und dem Falter auf sich hat? Nun, was währe, wenn die Regierung ein Alienpaar, dass über die Kraft der Wandlung (in ein beliebiges Tier) hat, ausgelöscht hätte? Und was währe wenn dieses Alienpaar ein Kind gehabt hätte, dass unbeschadet aufgewachsen ist und über seine Kräfte verfügen kann?? (Ich muss schon klingen wie Mulder...) 

Was passiert, wenn die Regierung nach Jahren herausfindet, dass es noch ein Alienkind gibt, das habt ihr gerade erfahren...

Fortsetzung folgt (bestimmt!!) Aber auch ein review währe nett.


	2. Chapter 2 Ein neuer Fall

O.k. die Personen gehören nun nicht mehr mir...

Der anschluss ist auch noch nicht überragend, und falls das hier jemand ließt, wenigstens meine Freundin meint, es ist besser als der 1te Teil. Da aber eine andere meiner Freundinnen meinte der 1Part war auch ganz annehmbar, ist das jetzt die Fortsetzung.

* * *

Sie war fertig. Es war zwar noch ziemlich früh, um genau zu sein halb sieben a.m., doch er hatte es am Telefon überhaupt nicht erwarten können endlich mit ihr zu reden. Wahrscheinlich, hatte er die ganze Nacht ungeduldig gewartet, dass er ihr endlich erzählen konnte, was er gefunden hatte und warum sie in ungefähr einer halben Stunde einen Flug hatten. Natürlich hätte er normalerweise mitten in der Nacht angerufen, doch da sie ihr Mobiltelefon letzten Montag schrottreif gemacht hatte und ihr normales Telefon, nach dem 5ten Anruf der Nacht, einen Wackelkontakt hatte, hatte er schlechte Chancen sie zu erreichen. Sie packte ihre Tasche. Auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstüre kam sie am Badezimmer vorbei, warf noch mal einen Blick in den Spiegel, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Sie musste augenblicklich den Kopf zurückziehen, denn ein aufgeregter Mulder wedelte mit einer Zeitung vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Er schien überaus glücklich. „Guten morgen Mulder." Damit schob sie ihn zur Seite und schloss ihre Wohnungstür ab. „Morgen Scully! Haben sie heute schon die Zeitung gelesen??" Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.

„Nein, Mulder. Sie wedeln ja damit vor meinem Gesicht herum."

„Oh..." damit überreichte er ihr ihre Zeitung. „Sie sollten ihre Zeitung wirklich lesen. Es stehen sehr interessante Dinge im..."

„Mulder, sie können mir doch die Arbeit mit dem Lesen ersparen." Damit waren die beiden beim Auto angekommen. Beide öffneten die Türen und schnallten sich an. Als er den Motor anließ meinte er : „Stimmt." Damit schmiss sie grinsend die Zeitung nach hinten auf die Rückbank.

Zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie am Flughafen an. Scully stutzte : „Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

Mulder öffnete den Kofferraum, hob ihre Reisetasche und dann seinen Rucksack heraus. „Nach Denver." Sie nahm ihre Tasche entgegen. „Mulder, sie haben mir immer noch nicht erzählt wieso." Die beiden betraten das große Hauptgebäude. „Es ist eine X Akte. Skinner machte mich darauf aufmerksam. Als ich gestern Nacht einen Bericht im Fernsehen sah und dann am Morgen einen in ihrer Zeitung fand, wurde das Thema immer interessanter..." Er unterbrach sich und grinste die Frau beim einchecken charmant an, übergab ihr dann aber sein und Scullys Ticket. Als sie beide passieren durften fragte sie : „Mulder, was ist das für eine Akte??" „Warten sie bis wir in der Luft sind und ich erzähle es ihnen." Damit war er ihr voraus in das Flugzeug gestiegen. Beide mussten feststellen, dass das Flugzeug voll besetzt war und sie beide zusammen rücken mussten. Als sie gestartet waren und um sie herum die Gespräche und das Gequake der kleinen Kinder wieder anschwoll, wand sich Scully an Mulder. „Sie wollten mir etwas erzählen..." „Richtig." Er machte eine Pause. Vermutlich überlegte er wo er anfangen sollte. Diese Gelegenheit nutze sie um noch einmal ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Nun, Scully, in diesem Artikel stand, dass eine FBI Agent bei einer Geheimoperation angeschossen wurde. In den ersten Stunden musste man um sein Leben bangen, doch jetzt ist er wieder stabil." Scully hatte ihm konzentriert zugehört doch nun unterbrach eine Stewardess ihre Unterhaltung. (oder seinen Monolog?) „Haben sie diesen Schrecklichen Artikel auch gelesen?? Mein Gott wie so etwas nur passieren kann!!" Und genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Mulder schien sich von ihr nicht aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. „Es folgten noch weitere Einzelheiten zu dieser Geheimenoperation, im übrigen, in ihrer Morgenausgabe der Washington Post stand nicht viel mehr. Aber gestern Abend im Fernsehen, da kam noch etwas über die Kollegin dieses Mannes. Sie soll verschwunden sein. Ihre Wohnung durchsucht. Eine ihrer Freundinnen beim FBI wand sich an Skinner, der uns zu dieser sachen hinzu zog. Vielleicht hofft er aufeine Lösung." Scully sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Aber sie denken nicht, dass es eine wissenschaftliche Lösung geben wird, oder Mulder?" Er sah sie an. „Nein, meiner Meinung nach gibt es die nicht. Es ist doch komisch, das das FBI seine eigenen Leute überwachen lässt, oder?" „Mulder? Ich kann ihnen nicht folgen." „Skinner erzählte mir, dass die Agentin überwacht wurde. Es soll noch jemand, ein Telefongespräch zwischen ihr und eben der Freundin, die sich an Skinner gewand hat, mitgehört haben. Als man die Wohnung aufbrach war der Telefonhörer kaputt und sie durch ein Fenster geflohen. Doch keiner scheint sie fliehen gesehen zu haben. Einer der Männer, die das Dach beobachtet haben meinte, sie habe das Fenster geöffnet, sei aber nie herausgestiegen..." „Aber Mulder, wie hätte sie sonst aus dem Gebäude kommen sollen?? Sie kann sich ja schließlich nicht einfach in einen Vogel verwandelt haben und davon geflattert sein." „Nein, das kann sie nicht..." damit kramte er aus seiner Tasche eine Tüte Sonnenblumenkerne hervor und bot ihr welche an. Den restlichen Flug hingen beide schweigend ihren Gedanken nach.

* * *

Wenn wirklich jemadn wissen will wie's weiter geht, dann könnt ihr das auch schreiben!!

Ich freu mich über alle Meinungen die ich bekommen kann!!


	3. Chapter 3 Tatort

Vielen dank an Dry für die kleinen Verbesserungen!! Auch danke für die Kritiken!! Es geht weiter.

Spatzen sind nette, kleine Freche süße Kerle. Sie sind schlau. Was wohl der Spatz denkt...

* * *

Als sie den Flugplatz in Denver verließen erwartete sie schon eine junge Agentin. Sie war in Zivilkleidung und hatte ihre braunen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ihre Augen schienen sie zu durchlöchern und Mulder fühlte sich unbehaglich. Als die junge Frau sie ansprach bemerkten die beiden Agenten sofort, dass sie sich die ganze Sache mit dem verschwinden ihrer Freundin anscheinend sehr zu Herzen nahm. „Agent Mulder, Agent Scully. Ich bin Jennifer Hunders, oder einfach Jenny." Sie versuchte zu lächeln brachte aber nur eine Grimasse heraus.

„Guten Tag, Jenny." Scully lächelte. „Sie wollen sich sicher erst ausruhen und ihr Gepäck in das Hotel bringen. Ich werde sie fahren." Damit führte Jenny die beiden Agenten zu ihrem Auto. Sie öffnete den Kofferraum. Mulder packte seine Tasche und den Koffer seiner Partnerin und lüpfte die beiden Gepäckstücke in den Kofferraum des Wagens. Scully indessen machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem. Als Mulder den Kofferraum schloss und sich in den hinteren Teil des Wagens quetschte fluchte er ein bisschen. Die beiden Agenten sahen zu wie Agent Jennifer Hunders den Wagen anließ und dann den Rückspiegel einstellte. Sie drückte mit ihrer Hand leicht auf die Kupplung, dann trat sie auf das Gaspedal und der Wagen rollte langsam aus seiner Position.

Nach 15 Minuten erreichten sie das Hotel indem die junge Agentin ihnen die Zimmer besorgt hatte. „Wenn sie soweit sind, dann können wir in etwa zwanzig Minuten in der Wohnung sein." Der jungen Agentin schien es nicht sonderlich zu gefallen in die Wohnung zu gehen. „Sie meinen die Wohnung des Opfers?" Erkundigte sich Mulder. Jenny nickte. Er sah Scully an und erkannte, dass sie keine Einwände hatte. „Gut, dann treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten wieder hier." Mulder und Scully entfernten sich in Richtung Aufzug. Als sie den Lift betraten, konnte Mulder sehen, wie Jennifer Hunders sich auf die Couch vor der Anmeldung setzte. Als die Lifttür sich schloss atmete seine Partnerin eine Spur zu laut aus, dass er nicht merkte wie sehr auch sie der Fall bedrückte. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer, das gleich neben seinem lag verschwand rief er ihr hinter her : „10 Minuten Scully!!" Damit, war auch er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Als Mulder nach 10 Minuten den lift im Erdgeschoss verließ, entdeckte er seine Partnerin auf der Couch neben Jenny sofort. Die beiden schienen eine nicht sehr ergiebige Unterhaltung zu führen, denn als er ankam wurde diese sofort beendet. Jenny stand auf und nahm ihre Jacke. Scully erhob sich ebenfalls. Jenny verließ das Hotel ohne ein weiteres Wort. Die beiden Agenten folgten ihr. „Scully, über was haben sie mit ihr geredet?" flüsterte Mulder seiner Partnerin zu. „Nur, ob sich die Vermisste komisch verhalten hat, bei ihrem letzten Telefongespräch." Meinte diese. „Und?" Mulder sah sie fragend an. „Nichts. Sie war nicht komisch. Hätte sich nur um ihren Partner, der immer noch im Krankenhaus liegt gesorgt..." Die beiden waren bei dem Wagen angekommen. „Ähm, Scully. Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn sie sich nach hinten setzen würden? Es ist ziemlich eng..." er schnitt eine Grimasse und sie verstand sofort. Für ihn war dieser kleine Wagen indem er sich nicht strecken konnte sowieso eine Qual. „Mulder, setzen sie sich ruhig vorne hin." Damit setzte sie sich auf die Rückbank. Er atmete erleichtert aus.

Mit dem Satz : „Wir sind da." Stellte Agent Hunders nach etwa 20 Minuten den Motor des Wagens, vor einem größeren Wohnhaus ab. Die drei Agenten standen eine Weile schweigend davor. Mulder und Scully um einen Eindruck des Ortes zu gewinnen und Jenny um sich für den nächsten Schritt bereit zu machen. Scully betrat als erste das Wohnhaus. Sie sah sich um. Ein Junge kam ihr mit einem Ball entgegen. Er hielt vor ihr an und musterte sie. Scully lächelte. Sie mochte Kinder und dieser Junge machte einen aufgeweckten Eindruck. „Hallo. Ich bin Dana Scully. Wer bist du?" Der Junge schien sie weiterhin nur mit seinen braunen Augen zu mustern. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an Mulder. „Suchen sie Ariana?"

„Du meinst die FBI Agentin in diesem Haus?"

Der Junge nickte.

„Ja, weißt du irgendetwas über ihr Verschwinden?"

„Nein. Aber wenn sie sie finden, dann sagen sie ihr doch, dass Pacco das nächste Mal gewinnt!" Damit grinste er frech und lief in den Hof hinaus.

„Na, Scully, haben sie einen neuen Freund gefunden??" Scully richtete sich auf als Mulder hinter sie trat. „Vielleicht..." Damit folgte sie Mulder die Treppe zu dem Appartement der Vermisten hinauf.

Als sie vor der Tür standen, viel Scully das abgebrochene Namensschild auf. Es war nur noch der Vorname , Ariana , vorhanden. Mulder öffnete die Tür. Als er die Wohnung betrat, fragte er : „Ist immer noch alles so, wie es gefunden wurde?" Jenny nickte. Sie schien sich nicht wohl zu fühlen, was er sofort bemerkte. Scully indessen bewegte sich zum Telefon. Sie hob den Hörer vom Boden auf und betrachtete sein kaputtes Ende. Als sie sich umdrehte viel ihr Blick auf die Uhr die am Boden lag. Es schien ein Erbstück zu sein, dass bevor es zerstört wurde wahrscheinlich sehr teuer gewesen war. Mulder indessen schien sich ganz auf Jenny zu konzentrieren, die immer wieder nervöse Blicke durch den Raum gleiten ließ, als könnte die Vermisste jeden Augenblick auftauchen. Scully betrat das Badezimmer, das Fenster war immer noch geöffnet. Sie trat an das Fensterbrett, dort waren zwei Sohlenabdrücke zu finden. „Mulder!" rief sie während sie die Länge mit ihren Fingern abmaß und versuchte sich das Muster einzuprägen. „Was ist?" Er erschien in der Tür. „Ich habe Sohlenabdrücke gefunden. Sehen sie, hier." Auch er besah sich die Abdrücke genau. „Mulder, ich glaube nicht, dass sie entführt wurde. Ich denke sie ist auf das Dach gestiegen und hat sich entfernt, als sie sicher war, dass niemand mehr auf sie wartete." Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Aber, das haus war von mehr als nur einer Wache umstellt. Irgendjemand hätte sie sehen müssen, außerdem wurde das Dach nochmals abgesucht. Und das mehrmals. Nur niemand hat sie gesehen noch gefunden." Die beiden standen sich gegenüber in ihre Argumente vertieft, so bemerkte keiner den Spatzen der sie durch das Fenster beobachtete.

„Mulder, sie könnte die Schatten auf dem Dach genützt haben um zu entkommen."

„Und wohin? Sie kann nicht fliegen wie ein Vogel und um einfach auf das Garagendach dort drüben zu springen, dazu ist es zu weit!! Außerdem ist kurz nachdem man sie das Fenster öffnen sah ein Trupp FBI Agenten in diese Wohnung gestürmt und hat sie gesucht. Sie konnten sie nicht finden."

„Trotzdem hat niemand sie auf das Dach steigen sehen!!"

„Es hat aber auch niemand gesehen wie sie **_nicht _**auf das Dach gestiegen ist!"

„Ähm... entschuldigen sie..." die beiden drehten sich zu Jenny um. „Wir kommen hier nicht weiter... und streiten ist auch keine gute Möglichkeit. Vielleicht kann Mik uns ja sagen, ob etwas mit Ariana war..." Als sie den Namen der Gesuchten aussprach schauderte sie. Scully die das bemerkte konnte nicht länger an sich halten. „Ok. Jenny. Was ist los? Wieso können sie nicht einfach offen mit uns über ihre Freundin sprechen?? Haben sie Angst vor ihr, oder warum benehmen sie sich so?"

Die junge Agentin machte einen geschockten Eindruck. „Was... was meinen sie??" „Ich meine : warum haben sie bis jetzt ihren namen nicht erwähnt und warum weichen sie unseren Fragen zu Arianas Persönlichkeit immer aus??" „Und warum fühlen sie sich hier so unbehaglich??" sprang Mulder Scully bei.

„Ich ... ich..." Jenny schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Schließlich meinte sie : „Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, o.k.? Sie ist meine beste Freundin." Damit ging sie mit hängendem Kopf zum Auto. Mulder sah ihr ungläubig nach und Scully konnte sich ein : „Die lügt doch!" nicht verkneifen.


	4. Chapter 4 Mik Walshaw

Als ich sah, dass die beiden Agenten, die Jenny in meine Wohnung geführt hatte gegangen waren verlor ich keine Zeit. Ich breitete meine Flügel aus und glitt von dem Ast, von dem aus ich das ganze Geschehen in meiner Wohnung beobachtet hatte, auf das Fensterbrett im Bad. Von dort aus hüpfte ich auf den Rand der Badewanne und sah mich um. Noch immer hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, hier für auch nur ein bisschen Ordnung zu sorgen. Als ich durch den Wohnraum flog fielen mir wieder die Trümmer der Uhr auf. Nun gab es nichts mehr, das mich noch hier hielt. Außer Pacco vielleicht... Ich hüpfte zurück auf das Fensterbrett. Dann flog ich dem eben gestarteten Wagen nach.

Schon Minuten bevor Jenny den Motor abstellte, wusste ich wohin sie wollten. Dennoch wartete ich bis, die beiden Agenten ausgestiegen waren und das Hauptgebäude des Städtischenkrankenhauses betraten. Ich wusste ganz genau zu wem sie wollten, so flog ich in den dritten Stock des Gebäudes auf ein Fenstersims. Das Fenster war einen Spalt breit geöffnet, also weit genug, für mich, um ein Gespräch mit anzuhören. Ich musste nicht lange warten und schon betraten Jenny, die kleine rothaarige Agentin und der große dunkelhaarige Agent den Raum. Was sie sich wohl von einem Treffen mit Mik erhofften? Ich würde es sicher gleich erfahren. Jenny setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Miks Bett. Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm und meinte : „Mik, hier sind zwei FBI Agenten, die sich um Arianas Verschwinden kümmern. Sie wollen dir ein paar Fragen stellen." Währe ich ein Mensch gewesen, währe ich sicher rot angelaufen, doch als Spatz gab es keine Anzeichen für meine Wut auf Jenny. Mik schien anscheinend den beiden Agenten zugenickt zu haben, denn der große stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Agent Fox Mulder und dies ist Agent Dana Scully. Darf ich sie fragen, wie sie heißen?" Mik setzte sich auf. „Ich bin Mik Walshaw. Der Partner der Vermissten." Ich konnte praktisch auf Jennys Gesicht ablesen, dass sie dachte : Aber nicht mehr lange... Am liebsten hätte ich sie umgebracht. Doch ich blieb auf meinem Fensterplatz. Während jetzt die Agentin namens Scully das Wort übernahm. „Mik, sie sind angeschossen worden. Haben sie irgendwelche Erinnerungen, wieso?" Mik schluckte einmal dann begann er : „Nicht wirklich, ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass Ariana meinte ich solle vorsichtig sein. Sie hätte ein komisches Gefühl... Das hat sie schon öfter gesagt, ich habe immer auf sie gehört, außer dieses Mal..." Er schluckte. Ich konnte hören wie sehr es ihn grämte, dass er nicht auf meine Warnung gehört hatte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder o.k. war. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne unser Leben zu gefährden und zu lügen. Nach seinen letzten Worten zeigte sich Mulder sehr interessiert. „Sie meinen also, dass sie gesehen hat, dass ihnen etwas passiert. So wie eine Weissagung?" „Nein, ich meine sie hatte eine Ahnung, dass etwas passieren würde. Was genau, dass konnte sie nicht sagen." Mulder warf Scully ein grinsen zu. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich hingegen legte den Kopf schief. War es denn etwas besonderes, wenn man ein Gefühl hatte? Plötzlich bemerkte ich wie mir der Agent namens Mulder einen Blick zuwarf. Scully hingegen schien noch eine Frage an Mik zu haben. „Entschuldigen sie, doch ich wüsste gerne, wie ihre Kollegin mit Nachnahmen heißt? Ich habe auf das Namensschild an ihrer Tür gesehen, doch es war auseinander gebrochen und dort stand nur noch der Vorname..." Mik grinste und wenn mein Spatzengesicht vorher ernst gewesen war, dann lächelte ich jetzt auch. „Es hängt immer noch da? Und ich habe ihr vor einem Monat gesagt, sie solle es abhängen..." Scully räusperte sich. Mik sah auf. „Sie heißt Ariana McClandon." Als sich die beiden Agenten zum gehen wanden, meinte er noch. „Wenn sie versuchen etwas über ihre Familie herauszufinden, sollten sie wissen, dass sie am ehesten bei ihrer Mutter Rachel McClandon ist. Sie hat eine kleine Farm etwa 200km außerhalb der Stadt. Ariana hat sie oft besucht... Vielleicht weiß Rachel wo sie ist..." „Danke Mik wir werden ihren Vorschlag befolgen. Kommen sie Jenny?" „Ich werde noch etwas hier bleiben, sie können meinen Autoschlüssel haben." Sie kramte ihren Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und überreichte ihn Mulder. Die beiden Agenten verabschiedeten sich nochmals, dann verließen sie den Raum. Ich hätte gerne noch mit Mik geredet, aber das musste warten. Somit stieg ich in die Lüfte. Die beiden Agenten suchten mich. Ich versteckte mich, zwar nicht vor den beiden, aber vor den anderen, von denen ich nicht wusste wer sie waren. Nun wollten die beiden also bei meiner Stiefmutter nachfragen... Das war keine schlechte Idee. Mum würde mich verstehen. Vielleicht könnte ich sogar die Nacht bei den Schafen verbringen... Damit war mein Entschluss klar. Ich würde den beiden Agenten zu meiner Mutter folgen. Dort würde ich weiter überlegen. Ich schwebte mittlerweile hoch über der Stadt. Als Spatz hätte ich nichts mehr erkennen können, doch als Falke viel es mir nicht schwer die beiden Agenten und ihren Wagen auszumachen. Außerdem kannte ich Jennys Wagen ja. Sie fuhren in westlicher Richtung davon. Das war gut. So würde ich keinerlei Probleme mit dem Flug bekommen, da mich der Wind trug. Das war sehr wichtig vor allem, da ich das fliegen noch nicht gewohnt war und da ich die Richtung kannte, würde ich vor ihnen ankommen.

Scully sah aus dem Autofenster auf die Straße. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach, während Mulder fuhr. Auch dieser hing seinen Gedanken nach. Der Spatz den er am Fenster von Mik Walshaws Zimmer gesehen hatte, hatte dem den er heute morgen auf dem Baum in der Nähe von Ariana McClandons Haus gesehen hatte, sehr ähnlich gesehen. Er war sich sicher, dass es derselbe Vogel gewesen war. Scully unterbrach seine Gedanken, indem sie das Thema Jenny wieder erwähnte. „Mulder, ich glaube diese Jenny kann Ariana in Wirklichkeit nicht ausstehen." Mulder gab als Antwort nur ein zustimmendes Mmh von sich. „Während Ariana nicht da ist, macht sie sich an ihren Partner rann. Oh, wie mich diese Person anekelt!!" Scully schüttelte sich, wobei ihr eine Strähne ihres roten Haares in das Gesicht viel, die sie wieder herausstrich. Plötzlich meldete sich Mulder zu Wort. „Scully, haben sie den Spatzen gesehen?" „Welchen Spatzen?" sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Den auf dem Fensterbrett von Mik Walshaws Fenster." „Nein." Gab sie zu. „Dann haben sie den bei Ariana McClandons Wohnung heute Morgen auch nicht bemerkt, oder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, Scully, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ein und derselbe Vogel war." „Aber Mulder, das ist unwahrscheinlich. Sehr unwahrscheinlich sogar." „Ich weiß und doch..." „Mulder, bitte verschonen sie mich wenigstens heute von ihren Alien-Verschwörungs Theorien." Sie sah aus dem Fenster. „Mulder, sie sind gerade an der Ausfahrt vorbeigefahren." „Was?!" „War nur ein Scherz..." sie grinste. Plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht. „Was ist denn?" fragte sie besorgt. Doch er meinte nur. „Da ist er wieder, der Vogel." Scully sah zu dem Fenster heraus. Da fing Mulder an zu lachen. „Das war auch ein Scherz..."

* * *

Danke an Dry, fürs durchlesen und die Ideen und Fehler... 

An alle die sich gewundert haben (in Tatort : Sie drückte mit ihrer Hand leicht auf die Kuplung), ich habe keine Ahnung von Autos... Das erklärt meinen Patzer...

Ich freu mich immer zu hören, wie es euch gefällt. (Es muss ja nicht nur gut sein!!)

(Ich kann Jenny nicht ausstehen! Am anfang hatte ich sie mir als die nette Freundin gesehen, doch jetzt...)


	5. Chapter 5 Ariana McClandon

Mulder fuhr den Wagen eine bereite Auffahrt hinauf. Als sie ausstiegen, fielen ihre bewundernden Blicke auf das Gutshaus. Es war schon etwas älter, doch hatte es eine eindrucksvolle Ausstrahlung. Die große Eingangstür, die mit Schnitzereien verschönert worden war, war aus Eichenholz. Große Blumenbeete säumten auf beiden Seiten die Haustüre. In ihnen befanden sich die unterschiedlichsten Blumen. Das Haus war nicht gestrichen, so sah man die Wand, die aus Holzpfählen sowie roten und braunen Backsteinen bestand. Neben der prächtigen Eingangstüre, kamen auch die weiß umrahmten Fenster gut zur Geltung, deren Scheiben in kleine Rechtecke geteilt waren. Neben dem Haus erstreckte sich ein Kräutergarten und hinter dem Haus konnte man einen Park ausmachen. Das Haus war auf der rechten Seite umgeben von kleineren Ställen. Die beiden Agenten gingen mit offenem Mund auf das Haus zu. Kurz nachdem sie geklingelt hatten, öffnete eine kleine schlanke Frau die Tür. Sie hielt ein Handtuch in der Hand und wischte sich damit die Hände ab. „Ja?" Ihre braunen Augen musterten die Agenten kritisch. Scully stellte sich und Mulder vor. „Guten Tag, ich bin Dana Scully und dies ist Fox Mulder. Wir sind vom FBI." Mulder hielt seinen Ausweis hoch. Die Augen der Frau, die vorher noch kritisch gewesen waren, wurden nun freundlicher. „Ach, dann kommen sie doch herein." Damit führte sie die beiden Agenten in eine prächtige Eingangshalle. „Ich muss noch kurz in die Küche, der Tee... Wollen sie auch einen? Ja? Sie können sich in das Wohnzimmer setzen, es ist dort." Damit wies sie auf einen Raum, der direkt an die Halle anschloss und eilte in die Küche. Scully und Mulder betraten den großen Wohnraum zögerlich. Auch dieser war sehr geschmackvoll und dennoch gemütlich eingerichtet. Außerdem boten die großen Fenster einen idealen Panoramablick auf den großen Garten und die dahinterliegenden Felder und Weiden. Während Mulder begeistert durch das Fenster auf den hinteren Teil der Ranch sah, betrachtete Scully die Familienfotos, die auf dem Kamin aufgestellt waren.

Nach einer Weile kam die Frau mit einem Tablett in das Wohnzimmer. Sie stellte es auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, der in der mitte des Raumes stand und von Sitzpolstern umgeben war. Sie deckte drei Unterteller und Tassen auf, dann begann sie einzuschenken. „Wollen sie denn nicht ihre Mäntel ablegen? Dort hinten ist die Garderobe." Mulder half Scully zuvorkommend aus ihrem Mantel und brachte ihre beiden Mäntel in die Garderobe. Als er wiederkam hatten sich Scully und Mrs. McClandon schon auf den Polstern nieder gelassen und redeten. Mulder nahm ebenfalls Platz. „Sie müssen sicher Kollegen meiner Ariana sein." Plapperte Mrs. McClandon gerade munter. „Sie wollte mich ja am Wochenende besuchen kommen, aber das hat sie wohl über ihre Arbeit vergessen... Was wollen sie eigentlich hier?" Scully warf Mulder einen Blick zu, dann begann sie. „Mrs. McClandon..." „Nennen sie mich doch Rachel, Dana." „...Rachel, ihre Tochter, wird... vermisst..." Als Scully diesen Satz sagte, trat plötzlich Entsetzen in das freundliche Gesicht der Frau. Ihre Augen glänzten nicht mehr. „Sie ist..." Scully und Mulder hofften wirklich dass Mrs. McClandon nicht psychisch zusammenbrach, durch den Verlust ihrer Tochter. Doch die fing an zu Lachen. Sie lachte bis sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Die beiden Agenten saßen daneben und warfen sich Blicke zu. Scully dachte schon daran, dass Rachel alles versuchen würde, dass als unwahr abzutun. Als Rachel sich wieder beruhigt hatte meinte sie : „Meine Ariana, verschwunden? Lächerlich!!" Scully blieb ernst. „Es tut mir leid, aber so ist es." „Nein, sie ist garantiert noch irgendwo da draußen. Wenn jemand sie entführen wollte, hätte er überhaupt keine Chancen. Warten sie nur, die taucht schon wieder auf. Das liegt in ihrer Familie. Sehen sie, ihr Vater ist einmal entführt worden, es gab viele Zeugen. Am nächsten Tag ist er in die Polizeistation spaziert und hat denen den Entführer gleich mitgebracht. Dieser war richtig erschrocken und hat die ganze Zeit nur etwas von einem Tieger geschwafelt." Scully zog die Augenbrauen hoch und auch Mulder stutzte. „Mit ihrem Vater meinen sie da ihren Man?" „Elliot? Nein, den ganz sicher nicht!!" sie lachte als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah. „Sie müssen wissen, wir haben Ariana adoptiert." Scullys Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Wir hatten lange Unterhaltungen mit ihren Eltern, dabei haben wir dass erfahren. Sie wollten Arianas Leben schützen, da sie wussten, dass es jemand auf sie abgesehen hatte... kurz darauf..." Alle schwiegen, bis Rachel fortfuhr. „In diesen Gesprächen haben ihre Eltern uns erzählt, dass sie eine Gabe hätte, die Leben retten und bedrohen kann. Was genau sie damit meinten weiß ich nicht..." Mulder meldete sich zu Wort. „Hat Ariana in ihrer Kindheit vielleicht, so eine Art Voraussagung gemacht oder versucht in die Zukunft zu sehen??" Rachel überlegte. „Nein. Sie hatt zwar, wie wahrscheinlich jeder gehofft, sie hätte Zauberkräfte, aber auch dass war nie der Fall..." Mulder warf Scully einen enttäuschten Blick zu, doch Rachel hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen. „... doch hatte sie immer im Gefühl, wann es regnen würde, oder wenn etwas besonderes passieren würde..." Wieder war Mulder voll bei der Sache. Dass hatte auch schon Mik Walshaw gesagt. „Was meinen sie damit??" Rachel überlegte wie sie es beschreiben sollte. „Nun, ich würde es auf einen stark ausgeprägten Instinkt schieben. Wie bei einem Tier..." Mulder und Scully sahen sich an. Plötzlich bellte es von dem Fenster. Ein Bernersennenhund rannte auf die Fenster zu. Alle drei hörten einen Schuss. Rachel sprang auf und rannte an eines der Fenster, sie öffnete es. Es war eine eingebaute Tür. „Harold!!! Lassen sie den Hund in Ruhe!!!" Der Bernersenner hatte sich inzwischen bellend auf der Veranda aufgebaut. Ein Mann, der bei Scully sofort als Griesgram abgestempelt war, rannte auf die Veranda zu. Er hielt ein Gewehr. „Verdammtes Drecksvieh!!!" damit richtete er erneut das Gewehr auf den Hund. „Harold, NEIN!!" Er zielte, drückte aber nicht ab. Der Hund knurrte. „Er war auf dem Feld, bei den Schaafen, Rachel." „Das heißt aber nicht, dass er der Reißer ist, den wir suchen!!" Langsam ging Rachel auf den Man zu. „Harold, nehmen sie das Gewehr herunter." Der Mann ließ nur zögerlich das Gewehr sinken. Doch er übergab es an Rachel. Als er sich umdrehte und ging meinte er noch : „Ich behalte dich im Auge mein Freundchen!!" Der Hund schien auszuatmen. Er betrat das Haus und ließ sich auf ein Kissen fallen. Rachel, Scully und Mulder betraten ebenfalls den Raum. Rachel meinte erklärend. „Ich finde, Tiere sollten nicht misshandelt werden, auch wenn sie noch so gefährlich sind..." Dann ging sie in die Küche und kam mit einer Schale Wasser wieder. Der Hund schleckte dankbar und leckte sich dann über die Pfote. Scully kniete sich neben das Tier. Sie streckte die Hand nach der Pfote aus. Der Hund hielt inne und beobachtete sie abschätzend. Dann ließ er sie die Pfote anfassen und begutachten. Nach kurzer Inspektion meinte sie : „Das ist nur eine Prellung. Ich vermute, dass sie beim laufen gegen einen Stein gestoßen ist..." Mulder sah sie erstaunt an. „Sie?" „Ja, Mulder, der Hund." „Er ist eine Sie??" Scully stand auf und warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er wand sich ab. Scully wand sich an Rachel. „Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, komme ich morgen noch mal vorbei um sie mir noch mal anzusehen." „Nein, nein. Ich freue mich auf ihren Besuch!!" Damit geleitete sie die beiden Agenten aus dem Haus. Als Scully sich schwungvoll in das Auto fallen ließ meinte Mulder. „Eine Sie?" „Mulder, machen sie deshalb bitte keinen Aufstand. Sie ist nun mal weiblich." Mulder grinste. „Dann grübeln sie mal über einen Namen, den wir Rachel vorschlagen können." Damit fuhr er aus der Einfahrt.

* * *

Danke an Dry, für die Unterstützung (Ideen, Korrektur, Kritik)

Danke auch an alle die das lesen und mich nicht für den kürzesten Schreiber überhaupt halten. Ich gebe mir ja schon Mühe, aber es wird nicht länger (nur durch hinschauen), weil ich es wie die Kapitel in einem Film gliedere...

Ach, und für alle die wissen wollen wie's weiter geht : Fortsetzung follgt (ganz sicher!!)


	6. Chapter 6 Spott

Wie schon gesagt Fortsetzung follgt. Und hier ist sie!! Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Als die beiden Agenten am nächsten Tag wieder die Einfahrt der Ranch hinauffuhren, kam ihnen schon eine bellende Bernersennendame entgegen. Als Mulder hielt und die beiden ausstiegen, wurden er und Scully mit einem Schwanzwedeln begrüßt. Rachel stand in der Tür fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare und lächelte. Dann kam sie auf die beiden Agenten zu, während die Hündin aufgeregt um die drei herum tänzelte. „Guten Morgen." „Morgen." Erwiderte Scully, während sie die Hündin beobachtete. Mulder grinste. Scullys Augen leuchteten bei dem Anblick des Hundes. „Haben sie ihr schon einen Namen gegeben?" fragte sie Rachel. „Nein, wenn sie wollen dürfen sie." Rachel grinste ebenfalls, auch sie schien Scullys Tierliebe bemerkt zu haben. „Ok. Dann heißt sie jetzt... äh... Spott, wegen dem braunen Fleck auf ihrer Stirn." Rachel sah sich Spott genau an. „Das ist ein passender Name." Mulder nickte zustimmend. Rachel wand sich an die Hündin, die nun still war und die Ohren aufgestellt hatte. „Es ist doch ein hübscher Name, findest du nicht auch Spott?" Die Hündin drückte mit einem Bellen ihre Begeisterung aus und begann wieder im Kreis um die drei zu laufen. „Wollen sie nicht ein bisschen mit mir und Spott über die Weide gehen?" „Eigentlich..." Mulder wollte schon absagen, als er Scullys bittenden- und Rachels fragenden Blick sah und Spott ihn einfach nur lieb anschaute. „...haben wir nichts anderes vor." Er grinste, denn ihm war gerade gekommen, dass wenn Ariana auftauchte, die Ranch wohl der erste Ort sein würde an dem sie sich melden würde. Scullys Augen jubelten und Rachel sagte : „Das ist toll!!" Die Hündin schleckte Mulder über die Hand. „Sie mag sie." Bemerkte Rachel und Scully meinte : „Liebe auf den ersten Blick!" Woraufhin auch sie einer Schleckattacke stand halten musste. Mulder grinste : „Ich glaube, sie mag sie lieber, Scully." Scully meinte : „Ich würde sie adoptieren." Rachel lachte und dann schlugen sie einen Weg auf die Weide 

Ich raste voraus und lief auch immer wieder zu den dreien zurück. Auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wer ich war, war dass ein wunderschöner Ausflug. Ich mochte den Namen, den mir die nette Agentin gegeben hatte. Erst hatte ich Angst vor ihnen, doch nun konnte ich nicht anders als die beiden zu mögen. Als ich zwischen zwei Streuchen verschwand rief Scully mich zurück. „Spott, hier lang!!" Ich grinste ein breites Hundegrinsen und tapste langsam schnüffelnd zu den dreien zurück. Als ich bei ihnen ankam, kniete sich Scully hin und streichelte mich, während Rachel das Gatter öffnete. Ich hatte nie Mum zu ihr gesagt. Sie war für mich immer nur Rachel. Kaum hatte sie das Gatter geöffnet, schon war ich hindurch und untersuchte den Boden auf der anderen Seite. Mit meiner scharfen Nase konnte ich sogar die kleinsten Gerüche aufnehmen. So roch ich die Erde, dass noch nicht ganz reife Getreide, ja ich konnte sogar das Parfüm von Scully auf diese Entfernung von etwa 50 Metern genau bestimmen. Als ich bemerkte, wie Mulder das Gespräch wieder auf mein Verschwinden lenkte, blieb ich stehen und lief nur noch wenige Schritte voraus.

„Rachel, Ariana hat sich nicht zufällig bei ihnen gemeldet?" Rachel stieg über eine Schlammpfütze, die Spott leicht umgangen hatte, Scully kam es so vor als würde die Hündin das Gespräch mithören. „Nein, warum?" Rachel sah auf. „Nun ich meine, ihre Wohnung wurde durchsucht, es wurde kein Lösegeld verlangt. Sie ist einfach nur weg." Die drei blieben stehen, ich auch. Scully beobachtete mich und hatte einen komischen Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Ich bin aber sicher, dass sie noch lebt und dass sie sich melden wird. Wenn sie wollen, dann können sie ja bei mir übernachten. Für den Fall, dass sie anruft oder vor der Türe steht."

Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Die drei hatten sich so gut verstanden, und nun?? Alles futsch und dass nur, weil ich hier als Hund und nicht als Mensch stand.

Scully hatte Spott genau beobachtet. Die Agentin hatte das Gefühl, dass das Tier jedes ihrer Worte verstand und der Unterhaltung aufmerksam folgte. Sie schien traurig und senkte den Kopf. Doch dann spitzte sie die Ohren und starrte zum Haus zurück.

Ich war sicher. Es war ihr Geruch. Es war nicht eine art Geruch sondern nur Gestank!! Der würde ich schon sagen, was ich von ihr hielt und dass sie schnellstens von hier verschwinden sollte. Ich raste los, in Richtung Haus.

Scully sah wie die Nase der Hündin zuckten. Plötzlich rannte sie los in Richtung Haus. Scully konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihr folgen.

* * *

Danke an Dry (wieder für tatkräftige Unterstüzung, Ideen, usw.!!!) 

Auch Spott ist eine meiner Figuren und gehört damit mir.


	7. Chapter 7 Gefühle

Ein Auto hielt in der Auffahrt und Jenny stieg aus. Sie strich sich durch die Haare, dann schloss sie die Tür. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sich ebenfalls die Tür geöffnet und Mik Walshaw stieg aus dem blauen Wagen. Plötzliches Gebelle ließ die beiden aufschrecken. Über die grünen Wiesen lief ein schöner Hund auf sie zu, hinter ihm die Agentin. Ein schönes Bild. Plötzlich wurde ihnen bewusst, dass der Hund nicht freudebellend auf sie zurannte. Er schien wütend.

Die Spucke hing mir am Mund, ich war so wütend, dass es mich nicht mehr störte. Ich hasste sie. Und da Hund normalerweise gut auf andere eingehen können, können sie auch ihre Gefühle gut zum Ausdruck bringen. Ich wollte Jenny nun mal die Meinung sagen und war stinke sauer und da ich als Hund meinem Instinkt ausgeliefert war, würde ich nicht so zimperlich sein...

Scully sprintete hinter der Hündin her. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie diese aber abgehängt um mindestens zwanzig Hundelängen. Kein Wunder, Hunde waren ja bekanntlich schneller unterwegs als Menschen, aber was Scully verwunderte, war dass die Hündin direkt auf das Auto zuraste und dabei noch auf Jenny zuhielt. Es war als könne Spott die junge Agentin nicht leiden. Nein mehr noch, als würde die Hündin, die der Agentin noch nie begegnet war, sie schon von Anfang an verabscheuen. Als Scully sah dass die Hündin immer schneller wurde und zu weiten Sprüngen ansetzte fing sie an sich die Lunge aus dem Hals zu schreien um die beiden Agenten zu warnen. Sie hielt nicht an, sie musste die Hündin beruhigen, egal wie.

In großen Sprüngen näherte ich mich den beiden noch schneller. Ich hatte meine Ohren nach vorne aufgestellt, doch ich wusste, dass Scully, die hinter mir lief, den beiden zurief, sie sollen sich wieder in das Auto setzen. Ich wünschte mir, dass die Agentin mich aufhielt, ich wollte Jenny nichts tun, sie verletzten, und doch... ich spürte, dass etwas faul war. Ich wurde noch schneller. Mein Schwanz peitschte. Ich sah, wie die beiden mich geschockt ansahen und dann in das Auto flüchteten, doch selbst als sie darin saßen und geschockt durch die Windschutzscheibe starrten auf den wütenden Hund der immer noch nicht abbremste. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten mich von dem Auto. Ich setzte zum Sprung an. Über die Wundschutzscheibe auf das Auto. Dann wieder herunter. Als die beiden nach hinten sahen, sahen sie wie ich umdrehte und zurück kam. Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo und lief dann um das Auto herum. Schlau genug mich nicht darauf zu stürzen war ich.

Scully kam schnaufend neben der Hündin an, die um den Wagen lief und mit der Pfote scharrte und immer wenn sie bei Jenny vorbeikam knurrte. Hinter Scully kamen Rachel und Mulder angelaufen. „Scully, was ist los…." fragte dieser und meinte als er Jenny und Mik sah nur „Oh..." Rachel hingegen schien nicht mal außer Puste zu sein, sie machte der Hündin gleich ihre Autorität klar. „SPOTT!! HIER HER!!" Die Hündin senkte den Kopf und kam mit hängenden Ohren auf Rachel zu. Ihren Schwanz zwischen die Hinterbeine geklemmt. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?? Du wirst dich jetzt hier her setzen und sitzen bleiben!! Haben wir uns verstanden?!!" Die Hündin ließ sich ergeben nieder. Scully und Mulder verfolgten die Szene mit offenem Mund und auch Jenny und Mik waren erstaunt. „Wie machen sie das?" Scully sah fragend zwischen Rachel und Spott hin und her. Rachel kam langsam auf sie zu, während Spott sitzen blieb. „Wenn sie hier aufgewachsen währen hätten sie das auch gelernt. Man muss vor den Tieren seine Autorität klarmachen um Gruppenführer zu werden und zu bleiben." Jenny und Mik verließen mit vorsichtigen Blicken auf den Hund das Auto.

Ich war stink sauer. Am liebsten hätte ich alles mögliche getan. Doch der Blick meiner Mutter sagte alles. Ihr wollte man auch Tagsüber nicht begegnen, wenn sie wütend war. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie es respektierte, wenn ein Tier mit einem Menschen nicht klarkam und es ihm offen zeigte, da das bei den Tieren Instinktgebunden und genauso wie bei den Menschen ist. Aber wenn ein Tier einen Menschen anfiel, gefiel ihr das gar nicht. Selbst als Mensch musste man sich hüten und nur dann vor ihr sagen, was man dachte wenn man sicher war, dass sie es respektieren und verstehen würde. Wobei das respektieren an erster Stelle stand. Es war hart mit anzusehen wie Jenny vor meiner Nase mit meiner Mutter sprach, wenn ich sie am liebsten gekillt hätte. Als Rachel die vier einlud doch einen Tee mit ihr zu trinken und Jenny nah an mir vorbei ging konnte ich hören, wie sie sagte : „Komisch, sonst mögen mich immer alle Tiere..." Da hörte ich auf. Ein breites Grinsen trat auf mein Gesicht. „Das glaubst nur du und auch nicht mehr lange..." Damit stand ich auf und zog mich in das nächste Gebüsch zurück.

„Entschuldigen sie Rachel, haben sie den Ausdruck in Spotts Augen gesehen." Fragte Scully als sie mit Rachel in die Küche gegangen war um ihr mit dem Tee zu helfen. Mulder unterhielt sich indessen mehr oder weniger mit den beiden Agenten. „Nein, Dana, wie sah es denn aus??" Rachel fühlte mit dem Finger wie warm das Wasser war. „Nun, sie müssen mich für verrückt halten, aber ich würde sagen, als würde sie etwas planen und das nur weil sie Jenny nicht leiden kann..." Rachel hielt den Teekessel unter das warme Wasser. „Das ist kein komisches Phänomen. Bei Menschen ist es genau das selbe. Würden sie mir denn nicht etwas auswischen wollen, wenn sie mich nicht leiden könnten??" „Aber,..." „Nein, Dana." Unter brach Rachel sie während sie den Kessel auf die Herdplatte stellte. „Es ist genau das gleiche." Dann übergab sie Scully ein Tablett und schickte sie damit und dem draufliegenden Besteck zu den anderen.

Als Scully den Raum betrat, stand Mik an den Fenstern und sah nach draußen, während Mulder Jenny befragte, ob Mik wirklich schon wieder in der Lage war zu arbeiten. Scully deckte den Tisch. Als Rachel mit dem Tee kam und rundherum einschenkte und Mik und Jenny in ein Gespräch über ihren Beruf verwickelte, entfernten sich Mulder und Scully auf die Veranda. „Scully, finden sie es nicht komisch, dass Mik so ruhig erscheint obwohl er weiß, dass seine Partnerin entführt wurde?" Scully sah ihn aus ihren unergründlich blauen Augen an. Er kam ins strudeln. „Also ich war sicher nicht so ruhig, als sie entführt wurden!!!" Plötzlich kam von drinnen ein Aufschrei. Dann sprang eine fauchende Katze auf die Veranda. Rachel verjagte sie hinunter in den Garten. Dann ging sie in das Haus zurück. Als Mulder und Scully denn Raum betraten, sahen sie Jenny mit blutigen Kratzspuren in dem Gesicht auf der Couch sitzen. Die Ärztin in Scully kam sofort zum Vorschein. „Holen sie kaltes Wasser!! Und ein Tuch!!" wies sie Rachel an. Dann sah sie sich die Kratzspuren genau an. Als Rachel die bestellten Dinge brachte, tauchte Scully das Tuch vorsichtig in das Wasser und reinigte damit Jennys Wunden. Als sie fertig war fragte sie : „Haben sie Desinfektionsmittel Rachel?" „Nein. Wir benützen immer Wasser." „Gut Jenny, ich rate ihnen als Ärztin, lassen sie sich nochmals bei ihrem Hausarzt versorgen." Mik bot sich sofort an Jenny zufahren. Kurz darauf verließen die beiden die Ranch mit dem Auto in Richtung Stadt. Eine nachdenkliche Spott sah ihnen mit schief gelegtem Kopf nach, hinter ihr standen zwei nachdenkliche Agenten und hinter ihnen stand eine Frau, die das ganze sachlich beobachtete.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, ob man es bemerkt, aber Spott bzw. Ariana ist die Katze.

Danke an Dry. Wieder für tatkräftige unterstüzung!! Für alle die es interessiert, dieser Satz ist in einer Mail gekommen : Ich vermute mal: Entweder ist Rachel ein Hippie, eine Tierpädagogin, stammt von Indianern ab, hat zu lange in der Einsamkeit gelebt oder sie weiß ganz genau das der halbe Zoo im Garten ihre Tochter ist. (ich hab nichts an der Schreibung verändert) Warum zeige ich diesen Satz? Einfach weil er mir immer noch gut gefällt und genau die richtige Situation beschreibt.

Fortsetzung folgt!! (F.f.)


	8. Chapter 8 Spott oder Ariana

Die beiden Agenten nahmen Rachels Angebot doch noch ein paar Tage auf der Ranch zu verbringen gerne an. So luden sie gegen Abend ihr Gepäck aus dem Auto und betraten das Haus. Gleich wurden sie von Rachel herzlich begrüßt, doch Spott ließ sich diesmal nicht blicken. Rachel führte die beiden in das obere Stockwerk. Ihre Zimmer lagen sich gegenüber. Auch diese Zimmer waren geschmackvoll gestaltet, wie auch der Rest des Hauses. Als Scully ihr Zimmer betrat blieb ihr vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Es war in einem warmen orange gestrichen und die gelben Vorhänge ergänzten das Bild vollkommen. Einige Bilder hingen an den Wänden. Scully ging an ihnen vorbei zu dem weißen Fenster und öffnete es. Eine warme Brise schlug ihr entgegen und wehte ihr durch ihre Haare. Sie starrte in das Farbenspiel des Sonnenunterganges. Als sie sich von dem Anblick reißen konnte und sich zu der Tür umdrehte um Rachel ihre Hilfe anzubieten, stand Mulder in der Tür. Er musste sie schon einige weile beobachtet haben. „Kommen sie?" „Ja." Scully strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann verließen die beiden das Zimmer. Als sie die Küche betraten, sahen sie Rachel und eine Hündin, die sich gegenüberstanden. Als Rachel sich zu den Agenten umdrehte bemerkten beide sofort, dass sie gereizt war. „Wollen sie beide nicht noch einen Spatziergang mit diesem bewegungsfreudigem Tier machen??" Scully grinste glücklich. „Natürlich." Sagte Mulder und hielt Spott und Scully die Tür auf. Spott übernahm sofort die Führung der beiden. So folgten Mulder und Scully ihr über die Wiesen auf die Weiden zu.

Ich wusste, dass etwas passiert war. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung und das schon eine ganze Weile. Erst hatte ich versucht es zu unterdrücken, doch als die beiden Agenten ankamen und sich in ihren Zimmern umsahen hörte ich das die Vögel verstummt waren. Der Wind war so still. Ich musste wissen, was los war. Ich lief in die Küche und kratzte an der Tür um Rachel zu zeigen, dass ich hinauswollte. Leider hatte ich vergessen, wie sehr ihr dass schon bei den Katzen, die wir früher hatten missfallen war... Doch kaum war ich im Garten, vergaß ich meine Schuldgefühle sofort, oder besser ich war so beschäftigt, dass ich sie nicht weiter wahrnahm. Ich versuchte etwas auszumachen, dass die plötzliche Stimmungsänderung der ganzen Umgebung bewirkt hatte. So lief ich schnüffelnd voraus. Die beiden schienen gar nichts zu bemerken, denn sie liefen fröhlich lachend und plaudernd hinter mir her. Auch ihre Stimmen schaltete ich aus. So hörte ich nicht das rauschen des Windes, das sowieso nach der starken Brise vorbeigewesen war. Es schien mich magisch auf die Weide zu ziehen. Als wir mitten auf dem Feld standen drehte ich mich zum ersten mal zu den beiden um. Mein Gefühl sagte mir zu verschwinden. Die beiden hatten aufgehört zu lächeln.

Sie waren Spott einfach nachgelaufen. Sie hatten gescherzt und nicht bemerkt, wohn die Hündin sie führte. Nun standen sie auf einer Lichtung und anscheinend wollte auch die Hündin hier wieder fort. Sie stellte die Ohren auf. „Was ist denn los, Spott?" Scully beugte sich zu dem Tier hinunter um sie zu streicheln, als plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem nahen Wald meinte : „Bleiben sie stehen. Aber vor allem, halten sie sich von dem Hund fern!!!" Scully stand langsam auf und hob die Hände. Auch Mulder blieb stehen. Scully drehte sich langsam in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Vor ihnen stand ein Man der ausgerüstet war mit Tarnkleidung und mit einer Waffe auf sie zielte. Plötzlich erhoben sich in einem Kreis von 100 Metern noch viele weitere Männer und Frauen. Alle waren sie wie der eine mit einem Gewehr bewaffnet. „Wir sind FBI Agenten. Fox Mulder und Dana Scully." Mulder war nicht verunsichert. „Wir wissen, wer sie sind." Der Man ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. „Dann lassen sie uns doch normal mit einander reden." Mulder versuchte den diplomatischen Weg. Doch der Man schien sich überhaupt nicht dafür zu interessieren. „Hören sie, Mulder, wir wollen nicht sie. Wir wollen den Hund." Mulder und Scully fuhren zu Spott herum. Die Hündin stand steif da und starrte die Waffen an. „Warum?" fragte Scully, die langsam einen Mutterinstinkt für das Tier entwickelt hatte. „Haben sie denn noch nie etwas von Aliens gehört?" Alle, die die drei umzingelt hatten lachten. Mulder tat als währe er interessiert. „Warum, sollten wir??". Der Man wurde wieder ernst. „Das ist ein Alien, der auf der Erde aufgewachsen ist." Mulder und Scully sahen zu Spott. „Das ist ein Hund." „Nein, haben sie denn noch nie Filme über Aliens gesehen, oder haben sie keine Fantasie?? Währe es nicht möglich, dass es gestallt Wandler gibt??" Der Man grinste, als eine Frau neben ihn trat. „Wir sollen nicht lange reden, sondern handeln." „Richtig. Fasst die Hündin."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich war in eine Falle getappt und hatte die beiden Agenten noch mit hinein gezogen. Als der Man vor ihnen stand und mit ihnen sprach, wurde ich wütend. Und als dann noch die Frau neben ihm stand überstieg meine Wut alle Menschlichengrenzen. Meine Wut konnte auf keiner Skala mehr gemessen werden. Währe ich eine Komikfigur gewesen, hätte mein Kopf geraucht. Plötzlich, waren alle ausgeschalteten Dinge wieder da. Der Wind, der mit mir sprach. Die Gefühle, die alle Ausstrahlten und die ich wahrnahm. Und die Verbundenheit zur Erde.

Scully und Mulder wurden von dem Man zur Seite geschoben, als er sich Spott näherte. Scully sog laut Luft ein und Mulder hielt den Atem an. Was wenn Spott wirklich...? Dann hatten sie die Lösung die ganze zeit vor der Nase. Auch Scully begriff plötzlich, dass Spott die Unterhaltung wirklich verstanden haben musste.

Die Männer und Frauen näherten sich siegessicher der Hündin.

Ich stand da. Nicht, weil ich angst hatte wegzulaufen und dabei erschossen zu werden. Nein. Ich hatte sie erkannt. Die Frau. Es war niemand anderes als Jenny. Und der Man. Auch er war jemand den ich kannte. Damit war Meine Wut zu groß für mich. Ich musste sie loslassen. So wurde meine Bindung mit dem Boden nur noch stärker. Der Wind rauschte in meinen Ohren. Ich wusste was ich zu tun hatte.

Scully klammerte sich an Mulder. Sie wollte nicht sehen wie Spott... Auch Mulder nahm sie fest in den Arm und schloss die Augen. Als sie plötzlich das aufgeregte rufen und Geschrei der Männer und Frauen hörten. „Wo ist sie???" „Sie war doch gerade noch hier!!!!" Scully und Mulder fuhren auseinander und sahen wie alle sich suchend nach Spott drehten. Als plötzlich.

Ich stand hinter ihm und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter, Er fuhr herum. Als er mich sah wurden seine Augen groß. Meine blieben hart. Das zog nicht mehr!! Er war meinem ganzen Hass ausgeliefert. Alle legten die Gewehre auf mich an. Doch niemand kam zum schießen.

Mulder und Scully verfolgten das Geschehen mit offenem Mund. Es war als würde Ariana während sie vor Mik Walshaw stand gleichzeitig überall aus dem Boden wachsen und den anderen die Gewehre abnehmen.

Er wurde bleich. Ich lächelte. „Mik, dir habe ich vertraut. Doch du... wolltest es nicht anders." Plötzlich legten sich Seile um die Hände aller. Scully und Mulder verfolgten, wie die 55 Menschen von Ariana gefesselt wurden, ohne dass sie einen Finger rührte. Als alle verschnürt am Boden lagen verschwand das weiß, dass Ariana umgeben hatte und als Scully und Mulder bei den verschnürten Menschen ankamen, stand Spott vor ihnen.

* * *

Wieder danke an Dry knuddel, für die Hilfe beim Titel... Jetzt muss nur noch ein schönes Ende her und dann die Nächste Storry... (Leichter gesagt/geschrieben als getan)

F.f


	9. Chapter 9 Ein neuer Agent

Die Nacht schien nie mehr enden zu wollen. Erst hatte ich an die 50 Leute gefesselt und dann waren andere Kollegen vom FBI gekommen und starrten Mik Walshaw und Jennifer Hunders kopfschüttelnd an. Ich hatte mich auf einen großen glatten Felsen in der Nähe gelegt und beobachtete das alles ohne jedes Gefühl. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben mich. Ich hob den Kopf. Es war Scully, die neben mir saß und Mulder dabei beobachtete, wie er aufgeregt zwischen Jenny und Mik hin und herschaute, die sich gerade in den Haaren lagen. Ich schob meinen Kopf wieder auf die Pfoten und seufzte. Da spürte ich Scullys Hand, die mich streichelte. Als ich aufsah lächelte sie. „Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich Ariana bist. Aber als Hund bist du für mich Spott. Und dann behandle ich dich auch so. Und Spott würde ich nun mal streicheln." Sie kraulte meinen Kopf.

Als alle nun mehr Gefangenen in den Autos saßen und diese wegfuhren, kam ein müde aussehender Mulder auf uns zu. Er setzte sich ebenfalls. Nun lag ich in der Mitte der beiden Agenten und starrte den Autos nach. „Also, du bist Ariana..." begann Mulder und ich sah auf „Aber du bist auch ein Hund." Scully zog ihre Hand zurück, als ich plötzlich als Mensch neben ihnen saß. „Wow!!" entfuhr es ihm. Ich zog die Beine an. Es war doch etwas zu viel gewesen alle gleichzeitig zu entwaffnen und zu fesseln... „Sag mal, kannst du auch zu anderen Tieren werden?" Mulder beugte sich interessiert vor. Ich nickte. „Dann warst du, der Spatz, den ich gesehen habe." Wieder nickte ich. Auch Scully hörte interessiert zu. „Wie bist du aus dem Haus entkommen?" Mulder sah mich fragend an. Ich antwortete nicht sofort. „Als ich bemerkt hatte, dass sie kamen, bin ich zum Bad, habe das Fenster geöffnet und hinaus gestiegen. Dann bin ich auf die Garage und von dort aus in die Büsche." „Als was?" Scully sah mich fragend an. „Als Schlange, Katze, Nachtfalter und wieder Katze." Ich senkte den Kopf. Das alles machte mich irgendwie sehr traurig... „Kannst du noch andere Sachen?" „Ja." Die beiden warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Was denn?" Scully versuchte auf mich einzugehen. Meine Kräfte zu erkunden und gleichzeitig versuchte sie mich zu lockern, dass ich nicht aufhörte zu sprechen. „Ich kann Dinge spüren... und ich kann mein Alter verändern."

„Wie meinst du dass??" „Ich kann als Mensch ich sein, oder jünger beziehungsweise älter sein." Mulder und Scully tauschten einen Blick, dann fragte sie : „Was kannst du denn fühlen?" „Die Natur. Ich wusste, dass sie hier warten würden. Der Wind hat es mir gesagt. Ich habe mich nur auf das Komische konzentriert und bin hier gelandet. Als sie mich fassen wollten, hat sich plötzlich alles in mir geweitet. Ich konnte fühlen, wer mir nichts tun wollte und wer mich nicht leiden konnte... Ich habe sogar gefühlt, wie sie ihre Waffen zückten und doch war ich irgendwie gar nicht dort..." Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. „Wissen sie, es ist als währe ich irgendwo anders obwohl ich dort war. Ich glaube ich verstehe das selbst nicht so ganz. Deshalb, seien sie mir nicht böse, wenn ich nicht versuche es ihnen weiter zu erklären..." Die beiden waren still und dachten anscheinend über das eben gehörte nach. Ich blieb still sitzen. „Ariana, können sie auch ihre Haar- beziehungsweise ihre Augenfarbe verändern??" Ich sah ihn an. Hatte er diese Frage gerade ernst gemeint? Nach einigem zögern sagte ich „Ja." Er wand sich ab und schien nachzudenken „Das ist gut." Meinte er schließlich. „Hören sie, ich weiß, ich bin anders. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, warum die mich verfolgen!! Und wenn diese Gabe mein einziger Schutz ist, dann bin ich verdammt froh, dass ich sie habe. So kann ich mich überall verstecken." Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein aber in seinem lächeln lag ein gewisses Vorhaben, von dem ich nur profitieren konnte. „Wir sollten jetzt zur Ranch zurückgehen." Meinte Scully schließlich. Also schlenderten wir über die Wiese zurück zur Ranch.

Rachel stand schon in der Verandatüre. „Na Spott, wieder ein Mensch??" Dann nahm sie mich in den Arm. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder normal in das Haus kannst." Damit hatte sie mich auch schon in das Wohnzimmer bugsiert. Mulder und Scully waren uns gefolgt, er schloss die Tür. „hat noch jemand Hunger??" Rachel sah sich fragend um. Doch anscheinend waren alle schon so müde, dass niemand mehr etwas essen wollte. „Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Dann ab ins Bett, mit euch allen!!" Bei Rachel gab es noch nie eine Wiederrede und die wird es in dieser Sache wohl auch nie geben, also marschierten Mulder und Scully gehorsam in ihre Zimmer und machten sich Bett fertig. Ich begab mich in mein Zimmer. Als ich schließlich im Bett lag, hörte ich wie Rachel zu erst an Mulders Zimmer klopfte ihm eine Gute Nacht wünschte, dann an Scullys Zimmer ging und das gleiche tat. Ich grinste. Sie hatte es nie lassen können die Mutter zu spielen. Selbst bei unserem Besuch nicht. Da klopfte es auch an meinem Zimmer, die Tür ging auf, sie streckte ihren Kopf herein und sagte „Gute Nacht!!" „Gute Nacht." Und schon war die Tür geschlossen. Der Mond schien durch mein Fenster auf das Bett. Es war so viel geschehen, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte. So hörte ich, wie schließlich auch Rachel zu Bett ging. Ich lag immer noch wach. Als ich einfach nicht schlafen konnte, stand ich auf und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Dort schnappte ich mir eine der alten Kuscheldecken und legte mich auf das Sofa. Dort schloss ich die Augen und lauschte in die Nacht.

Als Scully am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete schloss sie sie sofort wieder. Sie hatte genau in die Sonne gesehen. Gut, schlafen konnte sie jetzt sicher nicht mehr. Also stand sie auf und machte sich fertig. Auf dem Gang stieß sie mit Mulder zusammen, dem es ebenso ergangen war und sie gingen beide nach unten. Rachel und Ariana schienen noch zu schlafen, so betraten die beiden leise das Wohnzimmer. Als sie sich setzten und das Sofa knarrte saß ich senkrecht auf der Couch und starrte die beiden an. Die starrten erschrocken zurück. „Entschuldigung..." ich fuhr mir mit den Händen über das Gesicht und vor allem die Augen. „Ich glaube, dass ist der Hund, der ich 3 Tage lang war..." Als sie mich nur fragend ansahen meinte ich : „Ich war drei Tage Spott. Da geht bekommt man schon so manche Eigenschaft dazu... Und Hunde sind nun mal immer wachsam... Haben sie schon mal einen Hund gesehen, der richtig schläft?? Meistens liegen die nur herum und tun als würden sie schlafen, und dann fahren sie in die Höhe, nur wenn man sich bewegt... Tja..." Ich seufzte. „Ich gehe dann mal Frühstück machen..."

Nachdem Ariana den Raum verlassen hatte meinte Mulder zu Scully : „Scully, Skinner hatte uns doch mit einem neuen Agenten für die X-Akten gedroht..." Siw nickte. „Können wir ihm denn nicht vorschlagen dass sie uns zugeteilt wird??" „Mulder?" Scully sah ihn fragend an. „Sie ist ein Alien. Sie könnte uns bei manchen dingen helfen..." Scully dachte eine Weile nach, dann meinte sie : „Wir können es versuchen..."

Als schließlich auch Rachel am Frühstückstisch saß, hatte Mulder schon mit Skinner telefoniert und der war mehr oder weniger begeistert einen Alien kennen zu lernen. Also erzählten Mulder und Scully mir davon. Meine Augen müssen geleuchtet haben und auch Rachel fand die Idee gut. Ich sollte mich über das Wochenende noch erholen und dann am Montag zusammen mit Mulder und Scully nach Washington D.C. fliegen um meinen Dienst aufzunehmen...

* * *

Danke an Dry fürs Beraten und für Ideen (wie immer halt)

Fortsetzung folgt in Hotel Galaktika 


End file.
